


Finger

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Metahumans, No Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nothing like a little motivation to get his partner to concentrate.





	Finger

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO BEGINS ANOTHER 100 DAYS! Barrywally was second of my very first fics to go up on AO3 (so I figured why not this for a 100 Days Challenge)! STRAP ON UR DILDOS CAUSE WE ARE GOING ON AN WILDASS RIDE. Or you know we could forget the dildos and all be chill. Being chill is something fandom needs to relearn. If you are curious about the series itself, please check out the description for more details. ENOUGH OF MY NONSENSE. Comments/thoughts appreciated if any Barrywally fans out there enjoy!

 

001\. Finger

*

"— _the cause of which cannot be seen—_ "

Wally's hands clench shakily around the edge of the dinner table, pulling at Iris's tablecloth.

His naked hips cock forward, without rhythm or reason, as the teenager hangs his head down and pants out the words, reciting the quantitative rules from his scientific theory book.

Nothing like a little motivation to get his partner to concentrate.

Barry vibrates slowly, his hand pressing against Wally's muscular, pale buttocks.

"— _as long as one looks, AAH—_ " Wally cries out loudly when Barry's forefinger thrusts harshly against the sensitive, little gland inside him, squeezing his eyes shut, "— _onlyatthelimit—_ "

"Tell me when you want your limit reached, Wally," Barry whispers, leaning into his ear and nipping it.

He doesnt mean to sound like some _dirtyoldman_ , but the mental image of how red and thick Wally's cock must have gotten, dangling heavily between his thighs, waters the inside of Barry's mouth.

They'll be _consistent_ in the end, _measured_ , _used_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
